


Up For Christmas

by Joycee



Category: Annie (2014), White Collar
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pieces are stolen from the Christmas display at Metropolitan Museum of Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Merry Christmas!**   
> 

Mozzie complained, "I'm just really not up for Christmas this year. I mean, I'm an orphan. For all I know, maybe I'm Jewish."

Neal reminded him, "You don't celebrate Hanukkah either, Mozz."

"Well, I'm confused. I don't know what to celebrate. Maybe my parents were devout atheists," Mozzie continued.

"I know what you mean, though. I don't have a lot of happy Christmas memories either, Neal commiserated, "except that one year with Kate...." 

"Oh please," Mozzie pleaded, "Don't start that. Christmas is not a good time for mourning."

"I wasn't mourning. I was reminiscing," Neal protested.

"Sure, but that's where it would have ended up," Mozzie asserted. "Hey, don't you have to go to work?"

Neal sighed, "I do and I'm late. See you later, Mozz."

When Neal got to work, Peter had gathered everyone into the conference room. Neal tried to slip in unobtrusively, but Peter still gave him a look of disapproval.

"Don't worry, Peter. I bet Neal knows all about the Met's annual Christmas installation," Diana cracked.

"Beautiful. Some wonderful eighteenth century decorations and nativity figures," Neal concurred. "What about it?"

Peter explained, "Well, as I was saying when you came in, the Metropolitan Museum of Art has reported that they are missing several of the wonderful pieces."

"What? How is that possible? Do you mean they were lost in storage or after they were set up this year?" Neal asked excitedly.

Jones sighed, "Of course, Neal knows all about it. I've never even seen it and I'm a Member."

Neal suggested, "Well, that should be our first step. You know they have a tree lighting every day. We should all take a field trip over to the Museum to see it!"

Peter cautioned, "Not so fast. We'll do that in good time. First, I want to go over the details with you of what we already know."

"Of course. I'm all ears," Neal said cheerfully. "What's missing? Angels? Cherubs? Shepherds? Wise men? Not the Baby Jesus!"

Peter threatened, "Neal...." 

Jones put a photo of the impressive display next to a diagram with all the pieces labeled. He began, "As you know, the display goes up the weekend after Thanksgiving in the Medieval Sculpture Hall every year. It includes a twenty foot blue spruce tree decorated with Neapolitan angels and cherubs and a traditional Nativity Scene surrounded by an Italian style eighteenth century village with many animals, peasants and townspeople."

Peter continued, "Each year they change how the figures are arranged, but when they installed the exhibit this year, all figures and buildings were accounted for. Every year new pieces are added and that's when it first became apparent that pieces were disappearing from the display."

"Disappearing?" Diana queried. "Then they weren't all stolen at the same time?"

Peter shook his head, "No, it seems they were taken over a period of about a week."

"How many are missing?" Neal questioned, frowning in concentration. "Does that mean it's an inside job?"

Jones took over again, "There are five pieces missing, so far. They are all minor figures, townspeople and villagers. None of the traditional manger scene figures have been disturbed. There are over two hundred individual pieces, each placed as noted on the diagram. You'll notice I put X's on the spots where the missing figures should be."

"Hmm, it would be very hard to notice that any of those were missing, wouldn't it?" Diana noted.

Neal asked again, "Peter, could this have been done by an employee of the museum, someone who has authorized access to it?"

"Possible, but doubtful, since long term members of the staff have the honor of setting it up each year. Nobody new was included this year. Still, Jones will run background checks on each of them just to make sure." Peter stated.

Diana asked, "How hard do you think it would be for a member of the public to steal one of the figures, Neal?"

He looked thoughtful and replied, "I imagine it could be done. The figures are about 18 inches tall, made primarily of terra cotta. It would help to go over and see them in person."

Peter ended the conference by saying, "Okay. Neal, you and I will go over there this afternoon. Diana and Jones can go tomorrow morning."

Neal went home at noon to find his apartment looking like Santa's toy land. Mozzie was busily wrapping up toys and games and stuffing them into large bags.

"So, the Christmas spirit captured you after all, I see, Mozz," Neal teased. "Are you sure you have enough?"

Mozzie frowned seriously, "No, I'm not sure. What do you think? I've added a new foster home this year to my usual route."

Neal opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. He suggested, "Why don't you take a little break and have lunch with me."

Mozzie consented, "Yeah, I just have to have everything ready by this weekend when I make my rounds. You're going to help me, aren't you?"

"Do I have a choice?" joked Neal. "Just get all this stuff wrapped up and out of my apartment, okay?"

Neal met Peter at the Museum after lunch. As they perused the exhibit, he related a little more history, explaining that most of the display was donated by Loretta Hines Howard in 1964. He pointed out that the background pieces create a dramatic setting for the traditional Nativity, including the ruins of a Roman temple, a typical Italian fountain, and some quaint houses, as well as townspeople and peasants doing their daily tasks. He also noted the valuable Spanish choir screen fron the Cathedral of Valladolid behind the display.

Neal propounded, "The precepio, or nativity scene, is thought to have been originated by St. Francis of Assisi, who added the Italian village and animals. The art reached it's peak when Naples King Charles III collected over 6000 pieces for his palace display."

Peter asked, "How much are these figures worth anyway?"

Neal admitted, "I'm not sure. They're not really that rare. There are other collectors and museums that have some, but these would be hard to fence because they are so unique and recognizable. I guess they'd go for somewhere around $1500-$2500 apiece."

The head of Security for the Museum met with them and showed them the security cameras aimed at the display. Neal noted that not all parts of the exhibit were covered at all times. He suggested, "It might be possible, with the right timing to snag one of the figures without getting caught."

Security assured them that they had posted special guards since the items had been discovered missing. Neal shrugged. He knew guards could be distracted under the right circumstances.

After they finished examining the scene, Peter suggested, "Why don't I give El a call and ask her to meet us here for dinner. I believe she has access to one of the special dining rooms."

"Which one?" asked Neal eagerly. Peter answered, "I don't know. Let's ask her."

When he got off the phone, he confirmed, "She can get us in the Balcony Lounge and the Member's Dining Room."

When Elizabeth arrived they were ushered to seats in a sophisticated, elegant setting overlooking Central Park. After they had cocktails at the bar, Neal and Elizabeth chose entres for all of them from a menu featuring excellent contemporary American cuisine. Neal chose a fine California wine to go with their meal.

Elizabeth was fascinated by the story of the missing crèche pieces, but the conversation moved on to her schedule of holiday events and preparations for Christmas at the Burke home.

Neal contributed, "You should see my apartment! When I went home, Mozzie had it covered in toys that he was wrapping to distribute to kids in foster homes."

"Oh how sweet of Mozzie," Elizabeth commented. "I guess he feels a personal connection to the kids because of his own background."

Neal nodded and Peter teased, "I hope he paid for all the toys he's giving away."

Both Neal and Elizabeth gave him disapproving looks. They finished their desserts and parted outside to go home.

Neal was pleased to see that Mozzie had finished wrapping all his gifts for the foster children and stuffed them into canvas bags, one for each home he planned to visit. Neal idly wondered if he should get a little Christmas tree to decorate. Then he remembered the wonderful year that he and Kate had decorated a pretty tree with Origami ornaments and decided nothing could ever top that.

The next day, Diana and Jones returned from the Museum humming the Christmas carols that were playing at the exhibit. Peter smiled and asked, "What did you think?"

Jones shrugged, "I can't see what anyone would want with one of those figures."

Diana suggested, "Probably to sell them to a collector. I'll look into who else collects eighteenth century nativity figures."

"There can't be too many of those," joked Peter. "I'll have Neal canvass the fences he knows to see if any pieces have changed hands lately."

Neal strolled in asking, "Did I hear you call my name, Peter?"

"Speak of the devil," Diana muttered. Then she looked around and mused, "You know this place could use a few Christmas decorations."

Hughes walked by just then and cursed, "For Christsake, this is the FBI. We don't do Christmas decorations!"

"Grinch," Neal whispered loudly. Hughes turned around and stared at him, but did not say anything.

Jones teased, "I bet Caffrey has June's house decorated up so you can see it from space."

Neal's face brightened and he enthused, "What a great idea! Only I think, Victorian would be more appropriate. Maybe a big wreath at the door and candles in the windows...."

Peter interrupted, "Could we please get back to the task at hand. We need to find the missing nativity pieces, remember?"

They spent the rest of the day doing research and checking out leads. As the weekend before Christmas approached, they felt frustrated. They had hoped to solve the case before the tree would be taken down on January 6th.

Neal went home with Peter. He was telling him how June had loved the idea of decorating her house in Victorian style and even bought a tall tree for them to decorate with beautiful ornaments they found in her attic when Elizabeth came in, cheeks rosy from the cold and eyes sparkling.

Neal continued, "June has invited everyone over tomorrow afternoon to help decorate and sing carols. She wants us all to bring toys to donate to Mozzie's stash for the foster children. He's added a new group home for little girls this year. June promises Christmas cookies and eggnog with rum."

Elizabeth exclaimed, "Oh, how fun! Peter, we can go before we have to attend my event at 8:00."

Peter smiled at the two pairs of excited blue eyes looking at him and surmised, "I guess I'd better go toy shopping in the morning then."

Neal felt lucky and proud to have such a generous and compatible group of friends. It was a long way from some of the lonely depressing Christmases he'd had in the past.

The following day, everyone showed up at June's house for her tree decorating party bearing food and gifts for the foster children. Neal and Mozzie had decorated the house beautifully in Victorian style. 

After a couple glasses of June's eggnog, everyone gathered around the piano to sing carols. The highlight was a lovely duet of "Oh Holy Night" by Neal and June. After a final rousing chorus of Jingle Bells, people started saying their goodbyes and Merry Christmases and taking their leave.

Finally only June and Mozzie and Neal were left to wrap the remaining gifts for the children and finish the eggnog and cookies. When Mozzie left, he reminded Neal, "I'll be by about noon tomorrow to get you and we'll make our rounds. I think we'll start with the new home first."

June hugged them both and thanked them for helping to make her Christmas special. Neal went upstairs to work on the surprise he was making for his friends.

The following day, as promised, Mozzie showed up in full Santa Clause regalia. He had borrowed a car so Neal could drive him to the foster homes on his list. They planned to go first to the new home for girls that he had added. 

Neal studied the address and information. "It's in Harlem. It says here it's run by a Miss Colleen Hannigan.

The home was in a run down tenement littered with clothing and junk. The girls all stayed in one bedroom and were forced to do the cleaning. 

Miss Hannigan looked Neal over lasciviously and told him flirtatiously, "You know I'm an actress, a singer. I'm just doing this temporarily until I get my big break in the biz, you know, show biz."

Neal humored her and flirted back, "Well, Colleen, I'll bet that won't be long. Could you just round up the little darlings so Santa can give them their toys?"

"Sure, cutie. Maybe you and I can have a drink while he's giving out the trinkets," she said slyly, patting his ass his as she passed by him.

While they waited for her to get the girls, Mozzie murmured, "Colleen appears to have had a few too many eggnogs."

"Or gin," Neal indicated an empty bottle lying on the couch. "This doesn't seem to be a very wholesome atmosphere for the kids."

Neal began to stroll around the room and suddenly he came to a complete shocked halt. He called, "Mozz, over here. Look!"

Lined up in a row under a forlorn Christmas tree were the five missing figures from the Met's nativity scene. Neal couldn't believe it.

"What am I looking at?" asked Mozz irritably. "What's keeping that woman? I still have a lot of other stops to make."

Neal grabbed his arm. "Mozz, these are the missing museum pieces. They're stolen!"

"What? Are you sure?" asked a confused Mozz. "How could they be? You must be mistaken, my friend."

Neal knelt down and picked one up. He examined it closely and confirmed, "These are the real thing. Wonder how they got here."

He startled as a man came up behind them, asking menacingly, "What do you think you're doing?"

Neal stood and said calmly, "These are some interesting figures. Any idea where they came from?"

The man backed up a little, putting his hands out in front of him. "N-no. No I don't know. Why do you ask? They're just old dolls. Aren't they?"

Neal replied, "Well, actually, they look very much like some they have at the Metropolitan Museum of Art at their annual Christmas display."

"Oh yeah? Well, who are you guys and what are you doing here anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

Mozzie replied sarcastically, "Well, I'm Santa Claus, as you can see, and Neal here is my busy little helper. We brought some presents for the girls."

Neal smiled, and stuck out his hand, "I don't believe we know your name either."

The man reluctantly stuck out his hand and said, "Lou. I'm Lou, uh, Miss Hannigan's, uh boyfriend. I run the bodega down the street."

Just then Miss Hannigan appeared and said caustically, "You ain't my boyfriend, Lou. Don't tell this gorgeous man you are." She turned toward Neal and Mozzie and told them, "I'm afraid you'll have to come back later. The girls haven't finished their chores yet."

"What?" Mozzie sputtered, "You don't just tell Santa he'll have to come back later!"

Neal grabbed his arm and steered him to the door, saying charmingly, "Oh sure, we'll come back later. No problem. Oh, by the way, have the girls been to see the Christmas tree at the Metropolitan Museum?"

Miss Hannigan snickered, "Oh, only Annie. Her fancy pal, Will Stacks took her there with his snooty girlfriend, Grace. They went last weekend. Why?"

Lou broke in, "That dame Grace ain't his girlfriend. She's his 'assisstant,' or so they say."

"Whatever," Miss Hannigan waved her hand. "She's got her nose stuck up in the air. Thinks she too good for us regular folks."

Suddenly, six young girls skipped into the room, gasping, "Santa!"

Miss Hannigan pushed Neal and Mozzie out the door, telling the girls, "They're coming back later." She made eyes at Neal and showed some leg. She purred suggestively, "See you later, handsome?"

Neal immediately called Peter and asked him to meet him outside the foster home. Peter curiously agreed. Neal apologized to Mozzie, "You'll have to get someone else to help you or else wait till I'm through here. I can't let those pieces out of my sight."

Mozzie looked at him incredulously, "Neal, what are you talking about? Someone else? How am I supposed to find someone else now? Are you sure those are the museum pieces?"

Neal nodded and Mozzie waited disconsolately for Peter to arrive. When he did, he had Jones with him. Mozzie's eyes lit up and he looked questioningly at Neal.

Neal laughed, "Um, Jones, would you mind going with Mozzie to his other foster homes while Peter and I check this out?"

Jones gave him a doubtful look, but Peter agreed, "Go ahead, Jones. We'll call if we need assistance."

Neal told Peter what he had seen in Miss Hannigan's home. As they were talking, a long black limo pulled up and Will Stacks, candidate for Mayor, stepped out. He was accompanied by a pretty and sophisticated looking young woman.

Peter approached him and showed his badge, "I'd like to speak to you, Mr. Stacks."

Stacks snarled, "Call my office and make an appointment." His chauffeur came around the car looking ready to grab Peter.

Neal intervened, flashing his most appealing smile at the lady and explaining apologetically, "It's about the statues stolen from the Metropolitan's nativity display."

"The what?! Stolen from the Metropolitan? What are you babbling about?" sputtered an outraged Stacks. "Nash, leave them alone. Come on. Let's go inside. We don't need to talk about this standing out here on the street."

They looked up and saw Colleen Hannigan looking out the window at them. Grace Farrell said quietly to Neal, "If there's anything nefarious going on around here, you can bet that Hannigan woman is behind it."

They all stood outside the door as Stacks demanded that Miss Hannigan let them in. She finally opened the door and snarled, "What's all this about? None of you have any business coming here without checking with me first."

Peter showed his badge and she backed up, allowing them to come in. Neal strode over to her tree and cried out in dismay, "They're gone! What did you do with the museum pieces?"

Miss Hannity smiled coyly, "What museum pieces? I don't know what you are talking about."

A little girl about ten years old with wild curly hair wearing a red dress appeared and asked, "You mean the statues?"

Miss Hannigan growled, "Shut up, Annie. Just shut your trap now."

Before Miss Hannigan could get to her, Peter stepped between them. Neal said gently, "Yes, the statues. Do you know where they are?"

Annie told him, "Lou just left with them. He went out the back door."

Peter and Neal sprinted to the back of the house and looked out. They saw Lou running down the street with a bag over his shoulders. In front of him, they saw Jones and Mozzie coming out of another tenement house.

Neal yelled, "Mozz, Jones, stop that man with the sack. He has the figures from the Museum."

Mozzie in his Santa Claus outfit, calmly stuck out a foot and tripped the man. Jones immediately grabbed him and retrieved the sack. Peter arrived and instructed Jones to cuff him and take him in for questioning.

Neal picked up the bag and was relieved to see the pieces were unharmed. He suggested to Peter, "Let's go back and question Annie and Stacks about this. Something isn't making sense."

When they got back, Annie was seated snugly between Will Stacks and Grace Farrell with Miss Hannigan lingering sheepishly nearby. Grace told them, "Annie has something to tell you two."

Annie sighed and explained that when she went to the Metropolitan with Will and Grace, she had admired the little figures and decided they would make nice Christmas gifts to give to the other girls in the home.

She said earnestly, "Honest, I didn't know they were valuable and they had so many, I thought they wouldn't miss a few."

"But how did you get them?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Oh, I just went back every day and crawled under the tree and took one. It was easy," Annie explained.

Neal giggled, "How did you manage to distract the guards, Annie?"

"Oh, it wasn't hard. I asked them to show me where the restroom was and when they turned their backs, I grabbed a statue and sneaked out." Annie said with a big grin.

Neal looked at Peter and appealed, "Well, we've got the figures, safe and sound. How about if we just return them?"

Will Stacks pulled out his wallet and offered, "I'm already a Sustaining Member of the Foundation, but I'd be glad to make an additional holiday gift this year if that would help."

Peter nodded slowly and agreed, "I think that I might be able to arrange that. Let me talk to my boss."

Neal ran over to the window and motioned for Mozzie to come up and bring his bag of toys. When he did, he chuckled, "Ho, ho, ho" and the other girls came running into the room.

Annie introduced them as her roommates, Tessa, Mia, Sandy, Nash, and Pepper. Mozzie handed out gifts while the adults stood around and smiled. Will went around and gave each girl a twenty dollar bill as an additional gift.

Miss Hannigan suddenly tried to appear charming and accommodating, asking if anyone wanted something to drink. They declined and Peter warned her, "Your boyfriend isn't out of the woods yet. He attempted to make off with the Museum pieces after he found out what they were."

Neal added, "I think it's about time for Family Services to look into this home, too. The conditions here do not exactly appear to be ideal."

Miss Hannigan was still following them, making excuses and pleading for leniency, as they left.

After they dropped Mozzie off, Peter suggested to Neal, "Let's go give the Museum the good news. I'm sure they will be relieved."

Neal agreed and added, "Ooh, we can get some of the wonderful coffee they serve at the Neue Gallerie's cafe across the street, too."

The Museum agreed not to press charges in exchange for keeping the robbery out of the press to protect their reputation. They offered to donate six dolls from their gift shop to the children, including one for Annie to keep. Peter bought one additional figure for Elizabeth.

Returning to the office, they released Lou with a strong warning. He thanked them profusely and promised to keep an eye on Colleen Hannigan and the girls. Reese Hughes called Peter and Neal up to his office to congratulate and thank them. He mentioned that his family had been long term supporters of the Museum.

On the day before Christmas, the White Collar agents were charmed to find a small replica crèche with hand crafted and painted figures and animals arranged on the conference table. Neal stood grinning behind it.

"There are enough pieces for everyone to have one. It's my Christmas gift to you all," he said proudly. "Original twenty-first century nativity figures hand crafted by Neal Caffrey. Maybe one day they'll be worth something."

"They're worth something now," Peter said fondly. "I'd say they are priceless."

"Hear, hear," added Hughes, echoed by Jones and several others. Neal blushed with pleasure.

Diana asked, "How many are coming caroling tonight? It's not even cold this year."

That evening, Neal and Mozzie and Peter and El joined Diana, Hughes and Jones and others for caroling. They added a stop in Harlem at Annie's place, where they were joined by Annie and her friends, plus Colleen and Lou, and even Will and Grace and Nash, to go on to Mozzie's other foster homes in the neighborhood.

They ended the evening back at June's house with some rum laced eggnog and an enthusiastic chorus of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year."

**Author's Note:**

> http://gonyc.about.com/od/christmassights/p/met-tree.htm


End file.
